twisted tale
by Sassmaster Omega 620
Summary: Hatred, regret, loss; This is their twisted tale.


**Title:** twisted tale.

**Author:** Sassmaster Omega 620

**Characters/Parings:** Dramione (Draco/Hermione) Mentions of Harry & Ron.

**Rating:** K+

**Wordcount:** 682

**Special Notes:** Gift fic for Scarlett Krystals.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All characters, and settings, belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: Wrote this for my bestie cause she was having a horrible first week at school, plus for a holiday. Why is all my Dramione stuff some of my best work? Ugh, whatever, Hang in there Kryssy! Love ya! =)**

* * *

**I**

They are not a fairytale.

Fairytales are happy, full of happy daydreams, beautiful princesses, and daring princes.

She is not easily cowed with bushy brown hair and clever brown eyes. (_Not your ordinary princess)_

He, however is regal, cold, and sneers at the world. (_A misguided prince)_

(_Once upon a time they were bound by fate)_

**II**

Ironically they first meet in a castle, tall, dark, and imposing.

Ghosts drift through the torchlight halls, portraits acting with innocent –and not so innocent—intent, sticks of wood waved with relish, dark secrets lurking in the shadowy corners.

She puts on a brave face and pushes through the year; later she is aided by the insensitive redhead with freckles, and the boy with lively green eyes.

He rides through the days, surrounded by loyal lackeys and credit to his name.

_(Both are blissfully unaware of the years to come.)_

**III**

It's the preteen versions of them that clash heads first.

Snide remarks, snarls, and then_ that word._

(_Not worthy-insignificant-tainted.)_

There is quiet sniffling in the girl's dormitory that night.

**IV**

Third year comes.

The tension in the air is choking, and is thick with repulsion on all sides.

The bushy haired girl is smug when he is cut by the hippogriff.

Moaning and groaning he is carted up to the castle and the girl watches.

(_Serves him right)_

But she isn't done yet.

Anger leads her to do the unthinkable, and once again he's in pain this time holding a bruised nose.

She turns and stalks away but she does catch the look on his pale face.

_Anger, pain, and…admiration..?_

_(She dismisses the implications of it.)_

**V**

She dazzles in their fourth year.

Amid the all the danger and intrigue of the Tri Wizard Tournament romance blooms and jealous emotions fly.

He isn't by the far the only one watching when she floats into the great hall on Krum's arm.

Sleek hair (_what happened to the bushy untamable locks?) _catches the light, skin (_free of imperfections) _glows, and the dress, (_pink, flowing, ruffled,_) only adds to the image of pure perfection.

Her smile is nervous but wide and he stares long after she disappears from sight.

_That is the first time that he admits she is beautiful._

**VI**

He is brutal in fifth year.

He had examined his behavior towards her last year and is disgusted.

She is a _Mublood; _she does not deserve _anything _from him.

He throws himself into the year, avoiding anything to do with her.

Her smile, bossiness, smarts, the way she flicked her wand, the scent of strawberries and ink (a strangely appealing scent) that surrounded her.

It is hard, they're both prefects after all but he covers up the sudden awkwardness of being with her (and Weasel) with snarky talk and cutting insults.

_He likes to think that it works._

**VII**

He is scared.

They are all in danger.

_He _is rising, his demands will be met and no one will be safe.

_Especially her._

Sometimes he is about one second away from stalking up to her, shaking those slim shoulders, yelling at her.

"_How could you be so stupid?" "You're not safe here!" _

_It would be so much easier if she were a Pureblood._

**VIII**

Suddenly it's all over.

He is gone, and the sun is rising, they are all broken in some way but the future promises peace and renewal.

A new age for all of them.

He wants so badly to talk to her but she has not left Weasel's side since the end of the battle.

Cool gray eyes harden, and it's a miracle that no one hears his heart shatter.

_He sighs and turns away; she suddenly feels incredibly alone._

**IX**

He spies her on the platform years later.

Brown meets gray, a wistful smile and a nod.

_So many words left unsaid._

**X**

There is no happy ending, no sunset on dreamy smiles and loving eyes.

Maybe if things were different, at a different time, place, and universe.

_They are not a fairytale; and they didn't reach hard enough for the happy ending._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, now….**

**Review?**

**Sass.**


End file.
